dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Quentin Turnbull
Quentin Turnbull is Jonah Hex's enemy who murdered his wife and son, also disfiguring his face. Biography ''Jonah Hex During the Civil War, Turnbull was a confederate general who would use his militant power to target innocent civilians and would even attack hospitals, churches and schools. This was all an elaborate scheme to turn the union against the government, becoming a terrorist in the process. Near the end of the war, Turnbull orders Jonah Hex to burn down a hospital, but he refuses and kills Turnbulls son, Jeb. In retaliation, Turnbull and his men tie up Hex and make him watch as they burn his wife and son alive, before branding him with Turnbull's initials "QT". They leave Hex to die but he is saved by Native Americans, who preform a ritual giving him supernatural abilities to bring back the dead as long as he physically contacts the corpse. Hex attempts to hunt down Turnbull, but catches news that he died in a hotel fire. Unknown to Hex, who eventulally became a bounty hunter, Turnbull was alive and well and still living as the leader of a terrorist group with his right hand man Burke, planning to level Washington, D.C. on July fourth. In the year 1876, Turnbull leads a robbery of a train and steals a classified weapon originally designed by Eli Whitney. Turnbull's men kill everyone on board. President Grant hears of this and has Jonah Hex hired to help hunt Turnbull down. Turnbull, with the help of an aristocrat, Alderman Lusk, steals the remaining pieces of his weapon. Hex interrogates and kills Lusk for this information. Following a talk with the briefly resurrected Jeb, Hex tracks Turnbull at Fort Resurrection and finds plans for the superweapon. Turnbull explains that he plans on finishing the weapons construction to attack Washington. Hex confronts Turnbull, killing several of his men, but Turnbull escapes and believes Hex will return and decides to break him emotionally. He sends Burke to find someone or something Hex loves. While Burke abducts Lilah, a prostitute and friend of Hex's, Turnbull tests the weapon by leveling a small town in Georgia. Grant receives the news and realizes that he doesn't have enough military personnel to protect all of the celebrations, but Hex tells Grant of Turnbulls plans for Washington and heads to the Independence harbors to face Turnbull alone. Hex kills off many of Turnbull's men at his anchored Ironclad ship, then attempts to shoot Turnbull, but Lilah is taken hostage and Hex is forced to surrender. Hex and Lilah are put into the ships hold so that they can watch as the Union is destroyed. As Turnbull prepares his attack during the celebration, Hex and Lilah break free and fight their way out of the hold. The city is blanketed in Delay-action bomb shells, but before Turnbull can give the order, he is attacked by Hex and their fight takes them to the engine room. Hex disables the belt feeder, trapping the trigger shell. Turnbull is subdued while Hex and Lilah flee as the boat detonates, killing Turnbull. Relationships *Jonah Hex - Worst enemy. *Burke - Ally. *Tallulah Black - Enemy. *Jeb Turnbull - Son. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **Jonah Hex'' (First appearance) - John Malkovich Gallery Quentin Turnbull poster.jpg Category:Jonah Hex Characters Category:Jonah Hex (film) Characters Category:Villains Category:Haywardverse Deceased Category:Special Forces Personnel